


Strobe Lights and Love Bites

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Albert and Racetrack are in a comfortable, fun relationship. They can practically read each others minds. So when they meet a hot bouncer who lets them into an exclusive club for free they both know exactly how they'd like to repay him. What they don't know is how they'll feel in the morning.





	1. Dinner and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjusttheoutgoingsidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/gifts).



> IMPORTANT: This is modern so the bois have accents but better grammar idk man.

“Albie. Albie. Albie. Albie.” Racetrack poked Albert while sitting on the kitchen counter, as he attempted to cook dinner. The boys had been dating a little under a month and this was the second time Race was spending the night at Albert’s place. Things just clicked with them, they hit it off right away and were always thinking the same thing. 

“The fuck do you want I’m sautéin’.” Albert said as if sautéing made him the classiest man in the country. Racetrack stuck his tongue out in protest. Albert laughed. 

“You know you’re gonna mess it up!” Race ended the sentence with a high pitched screech on the ‘uh’ of up. He enjoyed being mean to Albert because he always had a hilarious rebuttal. 

“Do you want to EAT?” Albert turned his head giving Racetrack a wide eyed death stare. Racetrack shut up and set the table stifling his laughter. “Cookin’ is a fine ah’t.” 

“You’re frying leaves.” Race narrowed his eyes. Albert gave him another look. “Excuse me. _Sautéin’_ leaves.” Albert snorted. 

“I love you. You stupid idiot.” 

Albert finished cooking and they ate. It wasn’t as bad as Race anticipated, though he knew his boyfriend was no Gordon Ramsey. Race just smiled a little, looking at Albert. “What?” Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s go clubbing.” Racetrack shrugged rising to put their plates in the sink. Albert thought for a second. 

“Yeah, okay. Why?” Albert was on board, he was just curious. Racetrack had actually been pretty quiet the rest of the day, before he made dinner, if you can believe it. Albert was actually afraid something might’ve been wrong. Then Racetrack texted him wanting to come over. 

“I’m horny.” Albert turned around and gave Racetrack a look. He could hardly contain himself. Racetrack laughed. 

“You’re horny. So you decide you want to go to a club. Filled with a bunch a’ strangers. Instead of stayin’ with your boyfriend. In his apartment. On a Friday night. Alone.” Racetrack smiled. 

“Exactly. We can DANCE! Wouldn’t that be so much FUN Albie?” Albert looked at Race. Race straddled his lap and kissed him, making puppy eyes as he pulled away.  


“It does sound kinda fun.” Albert worked on a certain spot on Race’s neck making him moan subtly. He left a pretty purple mark on his soft, pale skin. “Now everyone’ll know: youse taken.” Albert didn’t stop there. He bruised a couple of inches of skin into a makeshift heart. Racetrack smiled. 

“You’re so good at that Albie. Let’s get dressed.” Albert had this quickly style that some how always worked for him. He pulled off his jeans and Race grabbed his ass. Albert looked at him. 

“If ya want to go clubbing than ya better calm down.” Albert wore neon slacks and a pac-man t-shirt. Racetrack wore one of Albert’s button-ups and jeans that fit just right. They searched a few places online and when they finally decided on a nightclub they head out. Racetrack lit a cigarette. 

“We probably can’t smoke in the club.” Albert tried to grab the pack but Race pulled away. “Just take a drag of mine.” Albert groaned but took the cigarette. “I’m gonna quit.” Race smiled. 

“Good. I feel like a bad boyfriend sometimes for letting you smoke. I’m keeping this babe.” Albert exhaled in Race’s face and he flipped him off. 

“You should quit too.” Albert thought about it. He only really smoked with Racetrack anyway.

“Yeah okay, but what will we do after fucking?” Racetrack smirked. 

“Fuck again.” Albert laughed at him giving him a couple kisses. 

“I’m glad your givin’ up cigarettes. I’m proud a’ my Racer.” Albert tapped his nose. Racetrack rolled his eyes when Albert got sentimental. He held his boyfriend’s hand as they walked to the club that they now realized might be more exclusive than they thought. A long line swirled down the street corner and people were surrounding the entrance. “Should we try somewhere else?” Racetrack shook his head. 

“Follow my lead.” Racetrack walked up to the bouncer. He intended to flirt and get in, but now he was having other thoughts. This guy was seriously gorgeous. He looked back at Albert who nodded. Race smiled real pretty at the bouncer. The man was tough and never really felt anything, but Racetrack almost made him blush. Who was this gorgeous blue-eyed twink and his ginger friend whose stupid pants sure did hug his ass right? The bouncer knew he was weak. 

“In. Quickly.” Racetrack quickly grabbed the security’s hand and scribbled his number on it in pen, with a little heart.

“Find us on the dance floor when you get off.” Albert winked. The bouncer rolled his eyes and turned back to his clipboard. Race and Albert settled into the club, decided to only get one drink and dance for awhile. 

“He was pretty cute right?” Race smiled, his hand grazing the small of Albert’s back. Albert kissed Race’s forehead. 

“We thinkin’ the same thing Racer, baby?” 

“Give ‘m the time of his life?” Albert nodded laughing a little bit. 

“Only if he believes in conspiracy theories…” Race rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Duh Albert.”

The boys kept eyes on the door the best they could, waiting until security switched shifts at midnight, and when they did, Albert and Race were ready. They walked right up to their bouncer as soon as we was off. 

“Hey.” Race smiled cutely. “Wanna dance with us?”


	2. Leather Jackets and Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot Conlon is weak on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the movie Ratatouille last night at a hotel and I’ve only really seen it a couple times like a long time ago and bits and pieces but I love it so much

“I don’t dance.” The bouncer gave the boys a stifled smile, crossing his arms. 

“You gotta name sexy?” Racetrack asked sticking out his tongue. 

“For safety purposes I can’t tell you... but you can call me Spot.” Albert laughed. 

“Spot? Like a dog?” Albert elbowed Race who intertwined his fingers with Spot’s. The bouncer did his best to keep calm. These boys were melting his heart. 

“No. Not like a dog.” Spot looked at them. “I have a last name. Maybe I’ll tell you if you’re good.” Racetrack blushed and looked at Albert. They had a silent conversation through exchanged looks. 

“You off for da’ night?” Albert inquired. 

“Well yes. Why?” Spot just realized he was holding hands with.... the blond boy. “Who are you?” 

“He’s Albert and I’m Racetrack. Maybe I’ll tell ya’ my real name. If you’re good.” Race smirked. 

“Why’d you let us in?” Albert asked. 

“I felt like it.” Spot shrugged furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Want to see our place?” Race almost whispered, breath heavy with lust. “Well Albie’s place... but he said I’m moving in soon.”

“I guess.” Spot realized he was in too deep. Race smiled. He kissed Albert’s cheek and led the way.  


“What do you guys do?” Spot asked getting a better look at the boys in the moonlight, out of the dark club. Albert had dark red hair, brown eyes and a nice ass. He remembered that. Racetrack was so pretty. He had blue eyes with an evil look in them. They were both taller than him, but not by much. 

“Well I gamble, hence d’ nickname.” Racetrack laughed cutely. “But really I dance. Albie is a chef, but he ain’t so good when he doesn’t follow a recipe. He works for a nice ass restaurant.” 

“Shut up.” Albert ruffled Race’s hair. Spot kept his hands in his pockets. 

“You dating anyone?” Race looked at Spot. “You’re too hot not to be dating anyone.”

“If I was dating someone you think I’d be following you twinks to your apartment after midnight?” Race straight up giggled and Albert blushed heavily. They went up to Albert’s apartment and showed their new crush around. 

“Kitchen, living room. That’s a bathroom.” Albert pointed. “N’ here is the bedroom.” They went in and Racetrack showed him the balcony. 

“We used to smoke out there and make out n’ stuff. We quit so now we just make out.” 

“Good. That’s disgusting you know.” Racetrack nodded. He put in a breath strip. 

“So what’s your story?” Albert asked. “You must think you’re really tough right?” 

“Sure. I grew up in Brooklyn. I’m 24, in school and pretty bored apparently.”

“Shouldn’t you be out of school at 24?” 

“Didn’t say I was good at it.” 

“Racer here is 18.” Race shoved Albert, mouthing shut up at him. 

“How’d you get drinks?” Spot looked seriously concerned. Albert laughed and Race blushed. 

“Why don’t you show ‘m Racetrack?” 

“No!” He whined quietly. 

“Come on.” Race obliged. He smiled at Spot, biting his lip and ran a hand through his hair. Flirting was his first language.

“He can get whateva’ the hell he wants.” Albert smiled proudly. Spot shook his head. 

“You’re a baby.” 

“I grew up fast.” 

“So what’s your deal?” Spot looked at them both. Albert spoke up first. 

“We used to be best friends then we caught feels like idiots. Race is moving in soon. He dropped out of art school, but has a good job. I go part time. He’s so good. Show him babe.” Race did a back hand spring which was a super easy trick considering his skill level. Spot nodded in approval, he’s been there five minutes and Racetrack was already showing off. Typical.

“You like video games?” Spot looked at Albert’s shirt.

“OH MY GOSH!” Racetrack cried. “He’s one of those x-box junkies and he’s on it so much. I’m like pay attention to me and here he is fightin’ zombies or whateva.”

“My attention is earned.” Albert tied a gray bandanna around his forehead. Spot couldn’t help but laugh. He would never admit it but he’d die for these boys he just met. He loved them already.  


“Wanna play a game?” Albert asked.

“Depends on what it is.” Spot shed his leather jacket revealing his arms. 

“Truth or dare.” Albert said. Spot contemplated.

“Yeah, okay.” 

“I’ll go first!” Racetrack smiled. “Spotty.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Truth or dare, Spotty?” Spot rolled his eyes. 

“Mmm. Dare?” 

“I dare you to take that shirt off too.”


	3. Interlude/Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude/draft/teaser. Please comment what you thought of it. Some of it may end up in the story. Thanks!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude/draft/teaser. Please comment what you thought of it. I’m deciding where I want to go with the story and want to know how you guys like this. Thanks!!!!!

Spot Conlon was never one to second guess himself. But realizing he was chained to a bedpost watching teenage twinks makeout wearing his clothes he thought twice about his decision making skills. It was pretty painful to say the least. Also pretty humiliating. Why did he say yes to truth or dare? He asked himself. But more importantly why did these boys have such a hold on him. This wasn’t his first hookup. He would’ve never consented to any on this with anyone else. But something about these boys. He’d steal all the stars out of the sky if it would make them smile. But he couldn’t let them know that. 

“What are you? 13 years old?” Spot raised his eyebrows to appear uninterested. The new tightness of his boxers said otherwise. 

“We know you don’t mean that Spotty.” Race said not even looking over. He smiled at Albert. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too babe.” Albert smiled back. “What’s the plan?” 

“I don’t know.. but I want to put him in his place. He thinks he’s so tough ay?” Albert nodded. 

“Think about it. I’m not done with you yet.” Racetrack laughed softly as Albert took him in his arms and added to his collection of hickeys. 

“I like this one Albie. Can we keep him?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Albert eye-fucked Spot while marking up Racetrack. “Howabout you show our Spot here what you look like under his uniform Racer?” Racetrack got up and started to take off Spot’s clothes. Excruciatingly slow.

“Ain’t I pretty Spot?” Spot took a deep breath. Fuck he was pretty. Really, really, really, really pretty. Spot Conlon knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude/draft/teaser. Please comment what you thought of it. I’m deciding where I want to go with the story and want to know how you guys like this. Thanks!!!!! albert’s also lowkey acting like a pimp wtf i’m so sorry


	4. Teasing and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts as the last chapter but make sure to read it I added a lot on! Love ya!

Spot Conlon was never one to second guess himself. But realizing he was chained to a bedpost watching teenage twinks makeout wearing his clothes he thought twice about his decision making skills. It was pretty painful to say the least. Also pretty humiliating. Why did he say yes to truth or dare? He asked himself. But more importantly why did these boys have such a hold on him. This wasn’t his first hookup. He would’ve never consented to any of this with anyone else. But something about these boys. He’d steal all the stars out of the sky if it would make them smile. But he couldn’t let them know that.

“What are you? 13 years old?” Spot raised his eyebrows to appear uninterested. The new tightness of his boxers said otherwise.

“We know you don’t mean that Spotty.” Race said not even looking over. He smiled at Albert. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too babe.” Albert smiled back. “What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know.. but I want to put him in his place. He thinks he’s so tough ay?” Albert nodded.

“Think about it. I’m not done with you yet.” Racetrack laughed softly as Albert took him in his arms and added to his collection of hickeys. Albert eye-fucked Spot while marking up Racetrack. “Idea. Howabout you show our Spot here what you look like under his uniform Racer?” Racetrack got up and started to take off Spot’s clothes. Excruciatingly slow.

“Ain’t I pretty Spot?” Spot took a deep breath. Fuck he was pretty. Really, really, really, really pretty. Spot Conlon knew he was screwed. “Well?” Race climbed on the bed, now only in shorts.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Spot looked away. Albert rolled his eyes. 

“Rude.” He took Racetrack and dragged him over. “You’re beautiful Racer. I love you so much.”

“I get in. You’re in love. How sweet.” Racetrack looked at Albert. 

“He’s being mean Albie.” 

“Then I guess he won’t be included in this.” Albert yanked the sheets up from the bottom of the bed. He covered himself and Racetrack whilst still kissing his boyfriend he undressed him, but Spot couldn’t see them. Albert was gentle with Racetrack, this was a rarity. He did everything slowly. They really were in love. Spot actually thought that he was going to die. 

“Guys..” Spot kicked them gently. “This isn’t funny.” Race and Albert were too preoccupied to care what he was saying. They edged each other pretty far but didn’t finish quite yet. Spot was near tears. “You guys are idiots.” Spot realized he didn’t even know them. He felt like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them, yet he hardly knew them. He heard Albert and Race whispering to each other but he wasn’t sure what they were saying.

“I love you so much Antonio, baby.” Albert growled   
into Race’s ear. Racetrack moaned a little. Spot wished death would just hurry up and seize him.

“Please guys...” Spot nudged them. 

“Is he begging?” Race whispered, laughing a little. Albert shushed him.

“Why should we Spot?” Albert asked. “What will we get in return?” 

“What do you want in return?” He was in so much pain he was willing to do almost anything. 

“Hmm...” Albert looked at Race under the sheets. “Racer and I are gonna discuss.” Race and Albert whispered to each other and nodded. They looked pretty sneakily intrigued in their plan. 

“Well what?” Spot sighed. Race and Albert smiled. Race spoke up. 

“In exchange for the best night of your life... we want you to be our boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! I’ll often update day of due to one comment!


	5. Dogtags and Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I technically don’t write explicit but this is cutting in pretty close lmao. It gets fluffy from here.

“Are you crazy? I met you like an hour ago. I don’t even know your real name.” Spot looked at Race then Albert. “We haven’t been on any dates..” Spot was at a loss for words. Racetrack straddled him and rolled his hips. “Fine.” Spot gave up immediately. Albert smiled up at Race. He mouthed ‘that was fast’. They could truly get whatever they wanted with a little flirtation and charm. 

“Please do that again.”

“Beg.”

“I’m not going to beg.”

“Then I ain’t doing it again.” Spot engaged in some serious introspection. Was his dignity worth this. Yeah. It was.

“Please Racetrack. I’m in so much pain this hurts like a motherfucker. Please baby please.” Spot halfassed it. 

“Baby!” Race smiled. He absolutely loved being sought after. “That’s more like it. Key Albie?” Albert had a few dog tags and two small keys on a chain around his neck. One was the handcuffs. One was to Spot’s heart, he presumed. 

“Here sweetheart.” Albert leaned over and unlocked them. Spot sighed and took off his boxers. Race looked at Albert. 

“Albie I don’t know if I...” Albert cut him off straight away. 

“You can.” Albert nodded. They started right away. Spot never felt so relieved. Albert and Race were good to him, rough, but good. They worked together and didn’t stop until their newest find was completely, absolutely, more than satisfied. They wore him down until his deniability was nonexistent. Spot hadn’t begged for anything in his life. He took what he could and moved along. Albert and Race consumed his soul in one night. He wasn’t sure how. They were little devils. 

Albert filled his neck with hickeys. Spot never liked hickeys. He always thought that it was juvenile. He knew he had no business denying Albert of what he wanted though so he didn’t argue. Race made it his business to discover everything that drove Spot mad before he even started. He never would’ve thought this man would like half the stuff he did. He didn’t make much noise so of course Race got excited when he praised him. 

Spot fell asleep seconds after, an arm around each of the boys, hugging them to his chest. Albert stretched his arm around to stroke Race’s face.

"That hurt.” Race huffed. Albert laughed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself babe.” Race snorted.

“You’re such a fucking jerk Albie.” Race kissed him. “I do feel bad about lying though...” 

“Hmm?”

“This is just a normal night. We told him it would be the best night of his life.” Race sneered. 

“Well he’s just the luckiest bastard on Earth ain’t he?” Race kissed Spot’s chest. 

“I like him. He was actin’ all tough but I knew we’d break ‘m down.” Albert smiled.

“I love you Anthony. You’re my dream come true slut.” Race chewed on one of Albert’s dog tags while staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t do that Racer.”

“I want a cigarette.” Race yawned. 

“Here babe.” Albert changed his mind and put the chain around Race’s neck. “That’s better.” Race also pulled on Spot’s boxers. Albert looked at him and smiled. “Anyone you meet better be ready. You get whatever you want and I’ll neva’ stop wondering how.”

“Cigarette?” Race preened. 

“Except that.” Albert looked at Spot. “He’s out huh?” He looked back at Racetrack but he was asleep too. Spot had gotten himself into quite a mess. He’d fallen for these goofy kids. Albert recapped. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEZER’s AFRIFA COVER. I actually just got into that song a week ago (20 years late I know) and Weezer’s my fav I’m seeing them late June so yeah it’s been a good day I had thai tea which my tumblr followers know I love (neptune’sfifthmoon) LOVE YOU♥️ 


	6. Breakfast and Missing Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot Conlon thinks he’s in love after knowing them for 8 hours. Fair considering they asked him out after three.

Racetrack ALWAYS woke up first. He was a light sleeper anyway, unlike Albert. You could destroy and rebuild the entire city in a night and Albert wouldn’t even flinch.

“Albie.” Racetrack shook him. “ALBERT!” Racetrack got on top of him and held his face. “ALBERT. ALBERT. ALBERT!”

“Racer, ugh shh babe.” Albert sat up yawning.

“Where’s Spot?” Albert shrugged putting his dog tags back around his neck.

“I don’t know. Call him?”

“I don’t have his number. He has mine.”

“That blows. I was going to cook him breakfast in bed.” Albert started to get dressed. “How bout I make you somethin’?” Race cheered up. “What do you want?”

“Pancakes duh.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“How did I not know?” Race sat on the counter as usual while Albert cooked.

“What if he doesn’t come back?”

“They always come back Antonio. Even when we don’t want them to. They always come back.” Race smiled.

“What’s the plan today?”

“I don’t know. You have work?” Race shook his head.

“Then we can hang out until seven when I go in.”

“Do you have class?”

“Not for a bit.”

“Okay.” Race kissed Albert’s forehead. “I love you.” Albert kissed back and finished up the pancakes. “Thanks baaaabe.” Race smiled. He ate while Albert looked around. Race was moving in soon and their stuff would be multiplied. At the moment they lived with clothes and stuff everywhere. They never organized. Spot had been too preoccupied to notice, though he was a bit of a clean freak. Albert then started his 9 AM fallout 4 game. Race washed his dish and sat on Albert’s lap.

“Fuck.” Albert pursed his lips and threw down his hands.

“I thought you were past this part.”

“Nope.” Race cuddled up.

“I love Saturdays here.” Race smiled up at Albert who was too focused to hear him. There was a knock on the door.

“Can you get that Racer, baby?” Race hopped up and looked through the peephole.

“Albie it’s Spot!” Albert came to the door and they opened it, each kissing one of Spot’s cheeks.

“We missed you.” Albert ran his fingers through Spot’s hair.

“Relax. I just forgot my keys.” Race let him in. He found them right away. The boys were into enough conspiracies to come to the conclusion that Spot left them on purpose. They gave each other a look.

“Stay and cuddle with us? Please?” Race made eyes at him.

“I have work.”

“When?” Albert asked. “I have work at seven, maybe we could commute together.”

“That would work...” Spot admitted.

“Have you eaten?” Albert looked at Spot.

“No but-“

“Perfect.” Since Albert had just made Racetrack breakfast he had ingredients out. He got to work.

“I’m sore.” Racetrack whined sitting on Spot’s lap.

“I thought you were a dancer.” Race just laughed.

“Why’d you leave so damn early?”

“I usually go the gym around five thirty to six.” Race laughed again, pressing his head against Spot’s heart. Spot silently cursed himself as his heart was out of control when they touched him. He’d just brush it off to cardio.

“You’re proactive ain’t ya? Albie and I just listen to vinyl, smoke, make out and play video games all the time.” Race counted on his fingers. Spot tried not to smile. He forgot how young they really were. It was sort of adorable how they lived like loose kids. If he was really their boyfriend now he wouldn’t be letting them live like juvenile delinquents.

“Well not smoke.” Albert side eyed Race.

“It was your idea to quit Racer.”

“I know. Your a good boyfriend I’m just still adjusting that’s all.” Race hugged his knees and bit his nails a little.

“So many germs.” Spot lowered Race’s hand. When Albert was finished, he ate breakfast with Racetrack sprawled across his lap.

“Do you let in all the hot under drinking age guys that show up to the club in?” Albert inquired.

“No.” Spot pushed Race off of him and put his plate in the dishwasher.

“Here that Race? We’re special.” Spot rolled his eyes. Of course they were special. They were perfect. He loved them so much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. But he couldn’t let them know that. If they did they might never let him forget it. He decided to sit next to Albert on the couch and relax. Being in love with two gorgeous boys was hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a lot of ideas on how to continue this but I really want to so COMMENT any ideas, I LOVE reading them. xoxoxo.


	7. Conspiracies and Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to imjusttheoutgoing sidekick for help with the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We really are legal.”

Spot rationed with himself. He did his best to build himself up again. He was tough. He wasn’t scared of these boys. Why would he be? He stood up. 

“Sit down. I need to talk to you both.” Albert and Race were already on the couch. They looked up  
at him. They looked back at each other.

“Please don’t yell at us dad.” Racetrack whined.

“RACER.” Albert died laughing. 

“You guys are how old?”

“420.” Albert smiled.

“69.” Racetrack said seriously. 

“18 and almost 20.” Albert kissed Race’s cheek. “We really are legal.” 

“I know that.” Spot sighed. “I just don’t know if this will work out. I’m actually doing pretty well. I have a job, I’m getting a degree. I’m not really into the party, stoner, kink scene like you.” Spot wanted to protect them. He didn’t want them to go and ruin their lives. They were only teenagers. 

“Yeah but this way you can make sure we don’t die and we can help relieve your stress. Heaven knows Albert sucks at curving my behavior.” Race punched Albert’s shoulder. 

“Hell yes. It’s hard to tell you no when I want to do the same shit.” Albert bitched to Race. Race whispered to Albert and he whispered back. 

“FaceTime us when you get off work. You have my number. Think about it okay? Last night was only one of many.” Albert kissed Race’s temple. 

“I have a theory you guys will die if you don’t touch each other every five minutes.” Spot rolled his eyes walking out. The boys looked at each other like they’d been figured out. “Guys... joke...?” Then at the very same time they said: 

“ONLY IF HE’S INTO CONSPIRACIES!” Spot had no idea what the fuck that meant but he decided to try dating them. If it didn’t work out he’d break up with them. He wondered how they survived this far. Charm? Wit? They were like lost puppies. He loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else with plot ideas/scenes or scenarios you they want to see COMMENT I will most likely write it


	8. X-Box and Facetime

At work, Spot analyzed every single person that entered. None of them had the same light in their eyes that Racetrack and Albert did. Or the same mischievous grin they shared. He really hoped the relationship would work out despite their differences. After his shift he went home, “studied” or opened the book and stared at it for two minutes. He turned on the television and watched the football game that was on. He facetimed Racetrack during the commercial break.

“Is Albert off work yet?”

“Should be here any minute. Which means he’s gonna take this back.” Race held up Albert’s neon green lighter. He was shirtless smoking on the balcony. 

“Gross, put it out.” Albert came out. 

“Hard day give me that.” He stole Race’s cigarette. “I’m going to take a shower then we can go to bed. Oh hey Spot.” Albert took a long drag and gave it back to Race. 

“I thought you guys quit!”

“We quit quitting.” Race clarified. Albert kissed Race’s head and left.

“You guys have to quit it makes me sick.” Race nodded.

“Fine, fine. After this pack. We share.” 

“Seriously Racetrack.” Race rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to go shower with Albie and see who screwed him over at work. Wanna come over tomorrow?” 

“I guess. When are you moving in?” 

“Already half done. I brought all my shit here when he was at work.” Spot nodded. 

“So you’ve been dating - what, a year? A year and a half.” 

“Tomorrow sa’ month. Damnit tomorrow’s a month... I gotta figure somethin’ out. Bye Spotty.” Racetrack hung up.

A month. Spot thought. A MONTH?! They act like a married couple. Who moves in after a month? No one in the universe. They’re crazy. What in the world did he get himself into. Spot went to bed, not knowing what the next day even looked like. 

Meanwhile Racetrack finished his cigarette and got in the shower. “Albie?” Albert looked at him.  
“What happened at work babe?” Race kissed his boyfriend. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. I just want to look at you.” Racetrack smiled. He liked being admired. He looked at himself in the reflection on the shower’s door. His neck was just filled with hickeys. 

“Jeez I wonder what the people at the studio think.” He touched his neck. 

“That you’re mine.” Albert smiled. 

After drying off they realized they weren’t too tired. Albert played x-box and Race laid down, head in his lap. Albert played with Race’s curls in the time he wasn’t fully consumed in the game. 

“You know what day it is tomorrow?” Albert paused the game. Race nodded. “I have a surprise for you. I guess my question is are we bringin’ Spot?” 

“Up to you.” Race played with the rim of Albert’s briefs. 

“Stop that Racer.” Albert laughed. “Let’s do the surprise you and me. Then Spot can come over after and hang out and fuck.” 

“Presumptuous.” Albert kissed Races hand. He then started telling off someone over the game. Race laughed and made pop-tarts. They had a nice night in. 

Later that evening they were still cuddling. 

“Three....two.....one...ANNIVERSARY!” They kissed and pulled away looking at each other. Albert pulled Race’s face closer and they made out for a bit. Race threw Albert’s headset across the room. 

“Expensive.” Albert huffed kissing Race deeper.

“I know it’s our one month but I’ve loved you for way longer.” Race rested his hands on Albert’s sides. 

“Me too Anthony, me too. Now please tell me, how do we plan to piss off Spot tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Erzulie in Once On This Island today and had so much fun my fairy-princess dreams are coming true!


	9. Pot and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race can’t handle his pot.

For their anniversary, Albert recreated his and Race’s first date, which was right after Albert asked him out. It was super casual but also super special. Race also has something in the works. While Race was at the studio, he got everything they had had exactly a month ago. He put on the same record, bought weed and threw on the same green tank top. Race had come over to hang out as friends, they were both super touched starved and exhausted from work and dance. They smoked some pot and when ‘On Top’ came on Albert’s Killers album he asked Race to show him how to dance with a boy. It wasn’t the slowest song but he just felt it so deeply. It became their song. They smoked some pot and talked for hours. Race ended up spending the night. Just before their eyes closed Albert kissed Race’s lips. 

“You’re my boyfriend right?” Albert yawned.

“Don’t be stupid.” Race had smiled. 

Albert was pulled back to reality when he heard Race’s key in the door. Race walked in and dropped his stuff. “Where are you dumbass?” He yelled. Albert came over and kissed him deeply.  
“That was good.” Race laughed kissing him again.  
Albert led him to the living room and put the needle on, cranking up the volume. 

“I bought some weed.” 

“Can you afford that?” 

“No.” Albert handed Race his stupid neon lighter. 

“Wait... did you...?” Albert smiled. “Oh Albie it’s wonderful.” Race kissed him then bringing the joint to his lips. “We better put this away before Spot comes he’ll call the cops or some shit.” Race laughed. Just as he leaned in to kiss Albert their song came on. Race smiled. “You remember how babe?” Albert blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Uhm..” He put his hands on Race’s waist. Race smiled and helped him out a little. They just swayed, Race leading their turns and kissing Albert every couple seconds. “Just like last time.” Albert whispered to himself. “This song really isn’t slow.”

“Yes but it’s ours.” Race smiled bringing his joint to his lips. “I have something for you.” Their song ended. “Don’t freak out.” He pulled out a box and opened it revealing a gray band. “It’s the best I could do. It’s a promise ring. No matter what I’ll always be yours. I promise one day I’ll marry you and I promise one day we’ll find bigfoot and I promise I’ll never stop loving you. K?” 

“K.” Albert smiled widely. He took off his necklace and added the ring on. “I love you so much Anthony. You’re my favorite slut I ever met.” Race laughed. 

“Fuck you.” Albert smiled.

“What’s that look Antonio?”

“I’m high.” Race laughed. 

“Already?” Albert took one last drag and put their joints out and on top of their dresser. “Let’s play x-box naked and listen to Joy Division.”  
Race smiled.

“That’s the most us thing I’ve ever heard.” Albert striped and put ‘Unknown Pleasures’ on. Race threw all his clothes on the floor and texted Spot. 

spot thot [its open when your hear]

Racetrack [you’re here]

spot thot [i know im hear. when you (spot) is here]

Racetrack [Are you high?]

spot thot [just a little.] 

Race looked at Albert. He was so handsome with his new ring next to his tags and his backwards hat. Not to mention the rest of him. After putting on the record, Albert got Call of Duty ready. 

“I suck dick at Call of Duty.”

“Only if you want to.” They were both high and confused but Albert enjoyed getting off while playing. Race smiled when Albert had to stifle his noises as not to let other players know what he was doing. Racetrack always enjoyed hearing Albert yell at people like it really was life or death. He found it cute how serious it was to him. Spot walked in as they were finishing up. Albert slid on Race’s boxers. 

“Spotty come sit with us.” Race smiled. Spot blushed at the sight he’d walked into. He sat next to Albert who immediately stretched his legs into his lap, he paused the game. 

“Thanks Racer. You’re the fucking best, come ‘er.” Albert signaled his hand in the come here motion having Race lie on his chest, giving Spot a nice view of his ass. Albert held Race like he was more breakable than china. Albert held up his ring to show Spot. 

“Don’t tell me-“ Spot rested his head in his hands.

“Promise ring. Racer promised to marry me one day and find bigfoot. I’m holding you accountable baby.” Race laughed. Spot ruffled Race’s hair.

“That’s nice of you.” 

“You too?” Race started undoing Spot’s pants.

“No.” Spot pulled him off and held him bridal style. “Let’s watch Albert play.” Racetrack nodded and relaxed in Spot’s arms. He fell asleep soon. 

“Lightweight.” Albert coughed. 

“That’s incorrect.” Spot snorted. Albert and him had a moment. 

“He’s pretty great ain’t he?” They looked at Racetrack who was curled to Spot’s chest and drooling a little. 

“That whore is my fuckin’ world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to save a writer


	10. Fighting and Flagpoles

After a night of dancing for free at Spot’s club (with as many drinks as they could take, on the house) Race and Albert went home. Albert told Spot he’d leave the door unlocked so that when the bouncer’s shift was over he could come in and lock it even if they were already asleep. 

Spot expected Race to be asleep on the floor, still in his clothes and Albert to be snoring on the couch, bandana over his face like a gang member, but what he heard upon entry was way different. 

“I’m done with you Albert. You’re the worst boyfriend ever. Fuck you! I HATE you!” Race was screaming and crying, hardly able to get his words out. Spot stood in the doorway listening. 

“Higgins.” Albert sounded absolutely done. “Higgins, Higgins, Higgins. It’s not my fucking fault you’re inferior.” Racetrack broke down in tears. 

“That’s it. We’re done.” Spot walked in. 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Spot stood between them. “What happened guys?” 

“This motherfucker.” Race pointed to Albert. Spot wiped Race’s tears. He looked at the screen. 

“I bead him at Suber Mario Bro n’ he’s pissed.” Albert slurred his words. 

“That’s not a competitive game.” Spot leaned in and smelt the liquor on both boys. 

“Yeah well he got to the flagpole and left me alone. I HATE YOU!” Racetrack cried. Spot laughed. 

“Shh. Race.” He carried Racetrack to bed. “Stay. Okay?” Race whined. 

“Tell Albert we breakin’ up.” Spot shushed Race track and tucked him in. He went to Albert and poured him a glass of water. 

“Listen, I know you are super drunk and probably won’t understand, but drink this and sleep on the couch, I’m sleeping with Race because frankly I need to protect you from him.” Albert nodded. 

“Whad if he goeth away?” Spot touched the ring on Albert’s chain.

“He promised remember?” Spot nearly smiled. When he went to bed Racetrack was still crying.

“Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him.” Spot rolled his eyes. 

“Go to sleep.” 

——————

When Spot woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and waffles, Racetrack and Albert were making up - through making out - from a whole new fight.

“Pancakes.” Race laughed slightly then kissing Albert deeply. 

“Waffles are way better.” Albert kissed Race’s neck. They were already sucking face before 7 AM. 

“You guys are weird.” Spot huffed sitting at their table. “You made up pretty quick. Do you remember last night at all?”

“Yes.” Racetrack sounded offended. “We went dancing at YOUR club.” 

“After that.”

“We came here..” Albert started. “And we....” 

“Fought to tears over Super Mario Bros.” Spot recollected. 

“Now that you mention it...” Race looked at Albert. “You brat!” Race giggled. Albert laughed.

“Shut up.” Race kissed him. 

“You’re gonna burn your precious nasty ass waffles.” Race raised an eyebrow.

“You do realize I make pancakes and waffles from the same dough.” Spot bit his cheek. He forgot how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick ughghsgaiah :(


	11. Cuddling and Name Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Spot did everything for those boys. He held Albert’s hair back when he threw up. He tended to Race’s injuries when he got a little too excited during poker. He would die for them if he had to. If was all worth it for night like these, his babies quiet at his sides, sober and happy and soft. 

“Antonio....” Racetrack looked up at Spot. 

“Hmm?” Spot asked hugging him closer. 

“That’s the name.” Race half smiled. 

“You’re beautiful Antonio Higgins.” 

“You’re beautiful as well........” Race drew it out.

“Sean.” 

“Pretty close. Sean Conlon.” Spot shrugged.

“Don’t wear it out.” The bouncer winked.

“One day maybe we could be Sean, Anthony and Albert Conlon?” Race bit his lip in anticipation. 

“Why Conlon?” Spot was secretly honored.

“Cause you’re only a top. Alb n’ I are switches.” Spot laughed. 

“That’s why huh?” Racetrack nodded. 

“You are amazing Racer. What did I do to deserve you and Albert?” 

“Looked hot at a club I guess.” Race smiled. Albert yawned. 

“I have a conspiracy theory... that Seanie here is actually soft inside and doesn’t hate the world.” Albert cuddles under his arm, eyes closed. 

“That’s a stretch.” Spot shook his head. 

“I think it’s true.” Race said almost to himself. “I love you.” He looked into Spot’s eyes.

“I love you too Spot.” Albert nodded.

“I love you guys too. Whatever..” Spot was starting to break down his walls, something he swore he’d never do, just for these kids. He forgot how he’d ever slept without an Anthony and an Albert by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any constructive criticism for this fic PLEASE, PLEASE comment I want to improve my writing for you guys and for myself :0


	12. Weddings and Tuxedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot has a tuxedo fetish
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I’m kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you imjusttheoutgoingsidekick for getting me in then mood for love and marriage with their Ralbert pride fic!

Race had just returned from the studio and Albert an hour or so later from class. They played some Call of Duty and Race called Spot. 

“Heya Spotty. Albie and I have a wedding we’re going to. But we each got an invite with a plus one. You want to come? Free food.” 

“Whose wedding? Do I need to bring a gift or anything?”

“Our friends Jack and James but ain’t nobody ever called him that once, Jack would punch you in the mouth. He goes by Crutchie. Even in the invite it said James and in parentheses Crutchie. We already bought a gift.”

“Oh shit yeah. I forgot about that.” Spot and Jack were intimidated by each other, but both knew the other was good hearted. Jack hesitated when inviting Spot, but he had to stay on his good side. Spot wasn’t planning on showing up until now. “Uh yeah. I know Jack.” Spot exhaled heavily.  
“I’ll be there in five.” He hung up and hopped into the only dressy stuff he owned. It wasn’t anything fancy, just dress clothes and a jacket. He looked like normal Spot Conlon. Upon walking up to the boys apartment, he wondered what they might wear. He’d never seen the boys in anything but stupid teen clothes. Race wore joggers all the time, to the studio he danced at and around the house. He wore quote on quote “basic” stuff while Albert had the most unique style Spot had ever seen. He wore khaki shorts and tank tops, funky t-shirts and different hats and bandannas. He’d never seen Albert without those dog tags on, except when Race chewed on them when he craved a cigarette. When Albert opened the door, Race right behind him, Spot was not prepared. His jaw dropped.

“You guys uhm clean up nice.” Albert’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie, dog tags tucked underneath. He’d never seen him so fancy. Race was also wearing a tux, his blue eyes complementing his blue tie. Spot couldn’t even begin to explain how he felt looking at his boys all dressed up.

“Don’t we look baller.” Albert smiled. 

“Like we could rob a bank in sunglasses.” Race laughed.

“You guys are ridiculous. Tell me more about Crutchie I hardly remember him.”

“He’s a prude.” Albert said blatantly.

“Albie.” Race laughed. “You’re so mean.”

“It’s true though.”

“Yeah he probably saved himself for this honeymoon.” Race admitted.

“I bet he cries during sex. If or when he even has it.” Albert picked up their gift. 

“You both are disgusting.” Spot held back his laugh.

“Crutchie is blond, 5’4” and really sweet. Jack loves him so much and he really loves Jack. One of his legs ain’t right hence the nickname, but he gets around all right. Jack’s the butchest guy I’ve even known.” Race told Spot.

“That’s insulting.” 

“Okay you guys tied.”

“I don’t need to hear about Jack, trust me I know all about him.” Spot cracked his knuckles. “What’s in the box?” 

“Paint and candles. Jack paints and Crutchie really likes candles for some reason.” Race shrugged. 

Once they arrived at the venue, Spot told Race and Albert it would probably be in their best interest to not get too drunk and make fools of themselves like they normally did. The wedding was beautiful, Crutchie cried and Race gave Albert five dollars. He had painted his Crutch white to match his tux and looked perfect. Jack kissed him like his life depended on it. Albert and Race kept miming throwing up to each other during vows, so Spot had to drag Race over his lap so he could sit between them. (Drag Race lol)

The reception was nice as well, Crutchie didn’t drink. Jack took a long time to be completely comfortable with his sexuality, so the wedding was extra special. Race and Albert danced together and Race twerked, of course. Spot stayed at the table and watched them. They were so happy talking and dancing with all their friends. Spot knew a few people here and there. He was quite surprised their friend groups crossed over. Spot was always kind of a loner, but Albert and Race were making friends with everyone. They looked so nice all dressed up. Later at Albert’s and now Race’s apartment, Spot admired their beauty.

“You should do your hair like that more often Albert.” Spot touched the back of his neck, pecking his lips. 

“N’ Racer that tie matches your pretty eyes so nicely.” Spot took a beat to look at them.

“You both just look so.... so grown up... sophisticated.” Albert laughed and looked at Race.

“That’s nice of you to say Spotty.” Spot shrugged looking then over once again. 

“Like I said, you scrawny kids clean up nice. Thanks for taking me to the wedding. Too bad you couldn’t behave.” Albert undid his bow tie, it not even phasing him that he was getting the badass effect he had talked of earlier just right. Race’s eyes pierced through Spot’s skin. Spot Conlon hoped they looked just like that when he married them. 

“Oh yeah well maybe you gotta punish us then.” Race was almost flustered, not quite though. 

“No.” Spot about choked. “Go play your games. Put on a record. No Mario. I have a call to make.” Spot stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy fuck I’m watching Rocky Horror tonight and seeing Rent tomorrow! If you guys have any plot ideas PLEASE comment I have writers block and need some ideas to continue! <3


	13. Bruises and Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, guns, blood and bruises. Please skip this one if that stuff makes you uncomfy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WHOOPS

“Listen if I had the money, you’d have the money.” Spot tried to keep his voice down. “Okay, whatever Oscar.” Spot would give him what he could, (which wasn’t much) and pay the rest later.   
Spot took a breath and walked inside.

“Racetrack? Albert?” They were sitting on the couch still in their tuxedos watching ‘The Greatest Showman’, Albert’s legs were around Race’s waist and his head upside down on the floor. 

“Not this movie.” Spot sighed. Albert shot up. 

“YOU DON’T LIKE THE GREATEST SHOWMAN!?” Albert yelled.

“Hi there.” Race croaked as Albert pressed against him. He kissed Albert’s cheek.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING.” Albert squinted his eyes at Spot. 

“I have some business... you guys stay here. I’ll be back soon enough. Hear me? STAY put.” Albert looked at Race. Race winked. 

“Okay then. When you get back we’re finishing this discussion.”Albert pointed the movie they’d paused.

“What kind of business Sean?” Race asked. 

“Nothing that concerns you pretty boy.” Race blushed. 

“I like that.” Spot pursed his lips. He put on his jacket and left. Minutes after Race and Albert did as well. They quietly followed their boyfriend to an alley blocks away. It was dark and cold and they weren’t scared. Spot met someone on the street. Some tall, dark and shady boy, maybe Spot’s age, with a gun on his hip. 

“Money.” Albert thought he heard him say. Spot gave the guy a wad of cash and they had a long conversation, or argument. They started throwing hands. Albert and Race were about ready to fight themselves. Then this kid pulled out a gun. Race screamed at the top of his lungs throwing himself on Spot. 

“SPOTTY!” Tears streamed down his face. Spot put his hand over his mouth. 

“Quiet Race. Damnit quiet! Oscar go. I’ll give you double by Tuesday just go before someone comes.” Oscar pulled Race’s hair to get a look at his face. Spot crumbled. Oscar left. “Damnit Racetrack damn it. Didn’t I tell ya to stay put?” Albert came and wiped Spot’s face with his rented tux jacket. “Seriously Anthony.” Spot kissed Race then Albert. “That was stupid. You’re both stupid. You both gotta listen. Now they know who you are. It’s okay. I’ll just give him the money.” Race sprinted away. Albert started crying too. Racetrack found Oscar. The poor thing was a crying mess. He gave him all the money in his wallet that he’d won recently and just begged him not to hurt him. Oscar beat him up and took the money leaving him on the sidewalk. That was all he remembered.

Racetrack woke up to heat pooling around his face and stomach. The pain quickly hit and he whined softly. This pain was not the sweet subdued aching that came with Albert’s hickeys or the proud way he hurt the next day after dancing for hours and pushing his limits. This was hate. Relief followed as he heard Albert hum ‘The Greatest Showman’. He was in the bath. No soap, just hot water and a cloth. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he looked up at Albert who wiped them. 

“Rewrite the stars... hmmm.... Antonio?”

“Albert? Where’s Spot?” He coughed. 

“Safe, home.”

“I messed up Albert I messed up. I messed up so bad.” 

“That kid? You paid him off. He ain’t coming round anymore. Spot owed him ransom for someone. He’s safe. Everyone’s safe Antonio. Relax.” Albert patted Race dry and dressed his wounds, wrapping him in fluffy towels. They were babies, they didn’t know how to deal. Albert did okay though, he and Race finished their movie and had a disney marathon. “Spot’s coming tomorrow.” Albert told Race halfway through ‘Cars’, Albert’s favorite. 

“He’s gonna beat my ass.” 

“You know he’d never hurt you babe.” Race’s tears spilled. Albert held him closer. Race laughed. 

“What?” Albert smiled. Race touched his chin.

“You got stubble.” Race smiled. “When did that happen?” 

“Today we’re men.” Albert fist bumped Race and Race smiled. Albert thanked heaven he smiled. 

“Hey our pact! You won.” Race smiled. 

“What pact?” Albert paused the movie. 

“The pact we made in seventh grade. Whoever got stubble first gets the others cafeteria desserts for the week.” Race clarified. 

“That’s weird.” Albert laughed. “I remember. We were weird fucking kids.” 

“Let’s go to ice cream next week. Since it’s after high school...” Albert laughed. “I’ll get us triple scoop.” Albert kissed his nose. If he could distract Race that long then good, he wasn’t crying anymore. He played the movie and showered Race’s neck (face too bruised) in gentle, gentle kisses, no hickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Rent in an hour ahsjsjshhsahajkZbzjajan I’m sorry my sweet commenters who I rebelled


	14. Healing and Envelopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racer is a sad boi for one (uno, un) ((1)) more chapter. this chapter. then Spot and Albert are gonna drop a whole lotta money they don’t have on something to get their baby back i swear fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Newsies movie for the first time today and my friend has quite the interesting ship. It was Davey and Denton if their ages worked out because of the way they looked at each other the whole movie. Everyone watch it Jack has a cowboy hat and Spot nods when Race says ‘ain’t I pretty.’ Musical Medda deserves more.

Spot explained to them why he owed money, Oscar had some kid he knew, loved once upon a time, named Elmer and was using him in all the wrong ways. Spot bought his freedom but didn’t have all the money on hand. He gave Race money any chance he could. Race couldn’t care less. He was different after all this went down. He let them kiss him but he didn’t feel a thing. The passion and thrill of experiencing Racetrack Higgins was gone. He was still, quiet and hardly ate. He hadn’t made love to either one of them since the fight. He just looked empty all of the time. He hadn’t laughed minus the one time during Albert and his movie marathon. He felt like he failed Spot. But Albert and Spot loved him, so once he was better physically they did everything they could to make him happy again. He took advantage of that, just a little, but they didn’t mind at all. Albert wasn’t skilled at being serious, but this called for it. 

“Albert?” Spot asked him as he unlocked the door to his apartment. 

“Mm?” 

“Nevermind..” Spot was going to tell him that he felt like Race lost his innocence and it was all his fault. But Albert still had pieces of his left. He took the very thing he loved most about his boys and crushed it. 

“Babe?” Albert called. Race ran to them, he wore boxers and one of Albert’s hats backwards. “Hey.” Albert picked him up and kissed him. 

“Do you guys wanna... you know?” Race tilted his head at the bedroom. 

“You look tired.” Albert told Race, looking at Spot.

“And pale.” Spot touched Race’s face. 

“I’m fine.” Race lied. Albert smiled and picked him up. 

“Okay then.” Spot followed them to the bedroom. Albert kissed Race lovingly. He usually tossed Race around and was rough with him, much to his enjoyment, but tonight he was extra gentle. Race took off Albert’s shirt and kissed his chest. He unzipped his pants and looked up at Albert.

Albert could read Race’s mind and he knew something wasn’t right here. Race took off Albert’s briefs (really Race’s) and tried to put him on the bed. Spot observed. 

“Racer...” Albert looked down at him. “Racetrack?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Anthony.” A tear rolled down Racetrack’s cheek. Albert pulled his pants on and buttoned them. He lifted Race up and handed him to Spot. Race was crying silently in Spot’s arms as he whispered “shh..”, “it’s okay..”, and “we’ve got you Racer...”, until he believed all of it.

“Why’d you do that Higgins?” Albert played with Race’s hair. 

“I wanted to make you happy. You guys have been so sad all the time.” Race blubbered into Spot’s chest. 

“Sad because you weren’t feeling well.” Spot told him. “It’s my fault, you don’t gotta appease me.” Race cried. 

“Never do that again.” Albert told Racetrack. “Promise? You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to. Never. It just makes us sadder-er.” Race smiled at Albert’s made up word. 

“Well I have a gift for you guys anyway.” Race wiped his face, forcing himself to cheer up. He half smiled pulling out an important looking envelope.

“Did we get evicted?” Albert looked concerned as he pulled out the letter which was on official paper for the building. Race shook his head, smiling a little. 

“We’re gonna frame it, look.” Race said. 

“It’s a noise complaint..” Spot squinted. “From....” Spot counted on his fingers. “Oh. It’s from the first night we met. When you guys brought me here....” Race nodded knowingly. Albert about died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss you Lo if you’re out there say hi! <3


	15. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a playlist of songs for the ship spralbert, I listen to it when I write sometimes and thought readers might enjoy!

We Are Young - Fun.

Crazy in Love (Remix) - Beyoncé 

On Top - The Killers

Candy Store - Faber Drive & Ish

The A Team - Ed Sheeran 

Day of the Lords - Joy Division

Off to the Races - Lana Del Ray

LINK: https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/i-say-what-you-say-is-what-i-say/pl.u-XkD0GoRhDYddjdV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of these songs! Comment songs you associate with ships I would love to know <3


	16. Italian and Cadillacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albie and race are gonna loose it they grew up poor

Two days had past, Race was better each moment, but still hadn’t bounced back and Spot was sick and tired of his happy, wild boys being all sullen like. That was his job not their’s. “That’s it.” Spot sighed. Race and Albert looked at each other.

“What?” Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“We are going to somewhere for the weekend. Pack your bags.” Spot announced, on his way out the door. “I’ll be here at seven in the morning to pick you up so be ready.” 

“Why?” Race sprung up. 

“Because I said so.” Spot left and Race smiled a little. 

“A trip.” Race smiled, causing Albert to smile back. 

“Don’t start asking me questions because I have no idea what’s happening.” Albert yawned. 

“I thought Spot said he was from Brooklyn. The hell are we gonna do in Brooklyn?” 

“Drugs? Each other?” Albert teased Race. 

“Well duh silly. You ever tried LSD?” Race lowered his voice, heeding their noise complaint which was framed and sitting on their on their nightstand.

“Once in high school, yeah.” Albert said honestly.

“Do you think Spot would be our trip sitter?” Race laughed at the stupid term. He laid down and adjusted his pillows.

“You shouldn’t do psychedelics in a bad place Race.. you could have a bad trip babe. I don’t know, Spot is pretty straight edge. He’d probably say no and protest but end up watching us anyway because we’re SO pretty to look at.” Albert got up and started packing a weekends worth of stuff, pretty easy. He packed Race’s bag for him and got into bed. 

“Okay.” Race nodded. “We should get some Albie.” 

“I’ll pull some stings. Anything for my handsome prince.” Albert pulled Race’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Race hummed happily.

“Ti amo tesoro.” Race said. Albert smiled. He picked a little up.

“That’s.. I love you?” Race nodded.

“I love you sweetheart.” Albert kissed him. 

“Say something hot.”

“Fottermi così forte che Albert, mi farà diventare la tua puttana.” Race blushed hiding his face, it was strange saying such things in the language of the youth. He came to America when he was in elementary school, he knew all the profane words, as he and his little friends were the bad children of recess, making jokes and teasing other children. His mother was Italian and his father Caucasian, he’d gotten all his fathers looks. 

“What does that mean Racer?” Race leaned in and whispered it. 

“Fuck me so hard Albert, make me your slut.” Albert’s eyes widened.

“Antonio, you are bad. Say it again.” 

“Nooo!” Race laughed. Albert tickled him. “Fine! Fine.”

“Fottermi così forte che Albert. Mi. Farà. Diventare. La. Tua. Puttana.” 

“Okay that’s enough.” Race looked down. 

“Is it?” He kissed the spot behind Albert’s ear on his neck that drove him crazy. He knew every inch of his promised. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for tomorrow...” Albert asked. 

“Who are you kidding babe you’re obviously too far gone.” Race kissed him aggressively. Albert groaned. 

“Damn you’re good. Are you sure you want to?” Albert really wanted to ensure consent. He never wanted Race to let him go too far again. It was one of the worst moments of his life. 

“Yes.” Race nodded. Race used every ounce of his being to absolutely destroy Albert. Albert used everything he had to make sure Race knew how much he loved him. It was already the early hours of the morning when they passed out, so when their alarm went off at 6 am, they zombied their way into looking presentable and laid on the couch waiting for Spot to arrive. 

“Mm so sore.” Albert yawned. Race just smiled. Albert’s phone went off and he answered. “Hey. Yeah. Today? Really! Yeah that’s perfect timing..”  
Albert hung up. “I gotta go babe, I’ll be back in like a couple minutes. If Spot gets here tell him to wait for me.” 

“K.” Race kissed him. “I had fun.” 

“I had funner-er.” Albert winked leaving. Eventually Spot came and Race answered.

“Hey.” Spot walked in. “I rented a car, where are your bags?” Race pointed to their duffel bags. One was from his studio, the other had the Simpsons on it. “I’ll take them down, you and Albert get ready to go.” Race nodded and watched Spot. 

my albie [where u at handsome?]

Racer:~))) [on subway back, you’ll know why soon]

Spot came back upstairs and Race told him Albert was almost there. He arrived fifteen minutes later and they went down to the car. 

“That’s a nice car.” Albert smiled. It was a black cadillac. “I’ve always wanted a pink cadillac, like a convertible. Love the brand, always have. You splurged on us Conlon.” Spot shrugged. 

“Whatever.” He acted cool, but had planned this trip in extreme detail. He couldn’t see them sad anymore. 

“Get in losers!” Race grinned. 

“Get in the back. It’s a surprise. Put these over your eyes.” Spot gave them bandannas. “I stole some of Albert’s.”

“Kinky.” Race put it on.

“No. Not kinky.” The drive was relatively short, it took a bit of mangling to get both boys out of the car blindfolded and exactly where he wanted them but eventually he did. “Take them off in three... two... one.”

Race and Albert looked like they were at the gates of heaven, and someone just gave them the key. At the same time, hyperventilating and bouncing they screamed:

“CONEY ISLAND!” Spot smiled smugly.

“We’re on my turf now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i <3 u


	17. Ferris Wheels and Factoids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> “And every single Tony award goes to.... Benjamin Cook!”

After hours and hours of rides and way too much cotton candy, Race and Albert wanted Spot to join them on the ferris wheel, their last ride of the night. Only two were allowed at a time so they all took turns going with each other. Racetrack and Albert went first.

“This is our first time.” Race told Spot smiling widely. 

“Thanks so much.” Albert kissed Spot’s neck like a weirdo. Spot wiped it with his sleeve. 

“Don’t be gross.” They smiled and boarded, waving to Spot until it moved. Albert kept trying to rock it until Spot actually yelled at him to stop from the ground. 

“Is this how the rich live?” Race was on top of the world. 

“If so we’re getting a sugar daddy.” Race, Spot and Albert all grew up poor, some having to get jobs around fifteen just to pay the bills. They never experienced the fine luxuries of fairs and cheap motels. Spot wasn’t as phased, he had a television set and knew how “normal” families were supposed to live. Albert and Race thought they were kings. This was their nirvana. “I gotchu something.” Race and Albert reached the top and after kissing Albert pulled out a little, tiny present. Race unwrapped it. 

“You got me LSD tabs?” Race laughed. 

“Getchu higher than this ferris wheel, I already tested them, they’re safe. But please don’t use any until your mental health is completely stable, please babe.”

“Are you my mom?” Race joked kissing Albert. 

“Well I’d certainly hope not.” Albert pulled Race into his lap even if it was against the rules and he could die. 

“You’re a lame nerd and I hate you.” Race put his fingers into a loser sign on his forehead. Albert started singing ‘All Star’. Race laughed. They were stupid and geeky and weird, but they loved each other more than their minds could even comprehend. Albert held Race close as they looked at the world below them. 

“I miss my x-box.” Race laughed until they got down. Looking out at the world and at him, his boyfriend missed his x-box. 

Spot came up. “Which one of you idiots is going with me first?” Albert stayed because it was easier for Race, on his lap to just jump right off. 

“Hey.” Albert cocked an eyebrow. Spot rolled his eyes. He looked at Albert who was shivering despite his “swagger”. Spot put his leather jacket around Albert. Albert smiled. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Spot looked into Albert’s brown eyes. 

“Race used to be obsessed with racecars and I used to be obsessed with power rangers... when we were like in middle school or something. Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“I went to Bushwick High and they fucking worshiped me there. It’s the dumbest shit ever but I really owned that school. I had seniors kiss my shoes just so I wouldn’t slash their tires by the time I was a sophomore.” Albert laughed. 

“You must think you’re tough. Jack owned our school. Crutchie was just his friend then but hell it was obnoxious. He was a fuckin’ princess. He was oblivious to all of this of course. I don’t think he understood that most people can’t just be themselves in peace during high school. Race thought he was a fuckboy and kind of was, but like a virgin fuckboy who watched pay per view on his birthdays gift cards instead of the free shit. I was the funny one that talked back, the dumbass basically. We were inseparable, man. Like seriously. We ate lunch together, we tried to sync our classes, we went to all the same skate parks after school. I love that motherfucker. That’s my boy.” 

“And I’m sure you thought you were pretty legendary. You talk about Racetrack like he’s your brother.”

“He’s family. We did fuck once in high school, like friends with benefits or whatever but then we had an assembly about STDs and I’m pretty sure Racer turned into like a saint for a year he was so scared. I was like ‘it’s just a handjob, man’ and he was like ‘do you know the risks?’, damnit he’s cute isn’t he?” 

“At least he was being safe.” Albert half smiled. He brought Spot’s hand to his face. 

“Feel that?” Spot cocked an eyebrow.

“Stubble.” Albert smiled. 

“How long you been growing it?”

“My whole life.” Spot almost smiled. 

“I shave everyday.” 

“Whatever. It looks badass and you know it. Last factoid: Race got arrested one time and cried like a bitch the whole time.” Spot smiled. Albert tried to change the subject. 

“You guys were awful. It is a miracle you’re not in prison for life or dead.” Albert smiled his most charming smile and got off the ride, still wearing Spot’s jacket. Race and Albert whispered back and forth and Race got on with Spot.

“Dadddyyyyy.” Race clicked their seat in.

“I swear if you ever say that again I will dump you faster than any Race horse ever ran.” Race chewed on his thumbnail.

“You don’t usually overreact.” 

“I wasn’t overreacting, pretty boy.” 

“Absolute swoon.” Spot leaned into the seat. Race leaned on Spot’s shoulder. “I wanna jump.” Spot looked concerned. “Not like that! I mean... I just wanna like feel it all.” Spot kissed him. Race leaned into it. He was so intense. He also smelled like musky oaky heaven. Spot pulled away. Race was silent for the rest of the way. Spot was silently screaming. Once they got down Spot held their hands and led them both to the car. They whispered back and forth in one blanket huddle and watched conspiracy videos until they reached the motel. Spot thanked all the entities he could think of for his teenage twinks. His Albert and his Antonio.


	18. Question

Hey my loves,  
I want to end this story with the best last chapter ever. I’m suffering from writers block, as I’ve been working on my book and have put this on the side. Please PLEASE comment things you want to see. This could be something small like little cannons or something huge like a plot for the chapter. I plan on the last chapter being super long so I’ll try to put it all in. You can comment as much as you want, I’ll probably write it all.  
Xoxo!


	19. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS I SWEAR I WILL FINISH THIS! i feel bad for leaving you hanging and starting new fics (one is an 18 chap race/spot ;) ;) ) 

BUT I AM WORKING ON IT AND ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION. 

Sorry about the wait but I’m glad to have any readers at all it means the world to me. 

Everyone have a good day and drink lots of water. Thank you for attending my ted talk


	20. Soup and Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, whoever is reading this! Sorry this chapter took like fourteen lifetimes to complete and update. I want to clarify that this fic is set in MODERN MUSICAL VERSE. The reason for this being SOLEY musical verse is my characterization of Spot. Musical Spot’s personality is not explored and he is reduced to the tough guy street persona while movie Spot is actually the funniest newsie in my opinion. I started this with musical Spot in mind so that’s why he’s the tough guy, with obvious adjustments and character building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is that cause no spoilerssss

Spot Conlon was a skeptic. A cynic. A realist. If you’d asked him what he thought about soulmates and true love before Albert and Race, the answer would’ve been ‘it’s bullshit’. Now he wasn’t sure what to think. 

Well that wasn’t necessarily true… he just couldn’t pick a lane. Half his brain still thought it was bullshit, that if he didn’t meet these boys, he’d have met someone else and settled down just find. But then there was the half of mind that felt it was all bound to happen, the half that bought engagement rings on a whim after work one night. He got home and started making dinner when he realized he hadn’t seen Albert yet. 

“ANTHONY!” He yelled from across the apartment, not leaving the stove unattended. He added a bit of salt to a new soup recipe he found on the internet and tasted it. It tasted like chicken soup to him, but he didn’t think about it too much. 

“I’m busy what do you want?” Spot rolled his eyes. What could be so important his boyfriend couldn’t come give him a kiss. He hadn’t spoken to him since he’d got home. 

“Get your ass over here.” Race came forth and hugged Spot from behind, Spot didn’t like that too much, so he turned around and hugged him normally. “What was so important you couldn’t come get a kiss?” Spot kissed him for good measure. 

“I was icing hickeys… I have an interview tomorrow.” Spot nodded. 

“Where’s your idiot boyfriend?” After dating this long you’d think Spot would start calling Albert and Race his boyfriends amongst themselves, but it was always “your boyfriend” to Albert or Race when referring to the other. They joked about it, but thought it was kind of cute too.

“Out getting concealer and condoms. N’ since it’s that drug store down the street he’ll probably buy one a’ those keychains with the names on ‘em. Finding our names never fails to amuse him.” 

“Well have fun with that I guess.” Race kissed him slowly and sweetly. 

“You know we’re soulmates. You me n’ Albie?” Race put his arms around Spot. 

“If you believe in that sort of thing… sure.” Before Race had the chance to protest - and protest he would’ve- Albert bust through the door. He wore neon green wayfarer sunglasses and had a bag in his hand. No key chain this time, just the dumb glasses.   
“I’m back bitches.” An excuse to kiss Albert? Race was already at the door. “I got concealer for my babe, since this is my fault anyway, as well as these dope sunglasses, condoms because Spot’s a lil’ bitch and powder to use with the concealer.” Spot rolled his eyes once again. 

“Get ready for dinner. I found this recipe online so it must be legit.” 

“How much crack cocaine did it call for?” Albert asked walking off with Race.

“Shut up, I know you’re starving.” This was true. How did Spot know him so well? Albert backtracked to give Spot a hug. 

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Albert moved his hand in. Spot cursed himself. Why was he such an idiot. Why was ALBERT such an idiot. Those. Were. The. RINGS. He grabbed Albert’s hand and kissed it. 

“You’ll know before dinner ends.” Well that was the smoothest he’d ever been. 

“Weirdo.” Albert shook his head and followed Race. Spot sighed in relief and finished dinner, setting the table. Subtle was his style. This wasn’t gonna be a big deal. Not at all. It was going to be simple and sincere. “It’s ready!” They say down and began to eat. 

“This actually doesn’t taste like shit. I always cook, thanks for giving me a break.” Albert smiled bringing the bowl to his lips. 

“Yeah. I was wondering if you guys wanted to get married.” It was so nonchalant they almost missed it. The open ring box was right in front of Spot. 

“Wait What? WAIT WHAT?!” Racetrack jumped up. Spot slipped the ring on his finger. “YES YES YES YES YES.” Albert held out his hand and Spot put the ring on his finger too. 

“You’re the smoothest fuck you Sean.” Albert kissed him. 

“What the fuck Albert we’re getting married?!” Race looked at his ring. It wasn’t the cheapest. “Boy m’ I gonna brag about this on FaceBook.” He kissed Spot. Spot’s heart was going a mile a minute. Needless to say the boys forgot all about their soup. It was such a casual proposal but it worked so well for them. They were all so happy. But secretly under that coolness, Spot was a gay mess. He couldn’t wait to marry his soulmates. That’s right. Soulmates.


	21. Endings and Epilouges

A lot of things changed within the first year of Spot, Race and Albert’s engagement. The latter two never touched a cigarette again and they actually started eating things that didn’t contain forty plus ingredients. Race decided to go back to school, this time to study ballet. Albert kept working at his degree. 

Spot felt that he’d gotten enough benefits from his college job as a bouncer, especially since he’d already graduated, so it was time for a new career. He put his degree to use and started interviewing for jobs working as an engineer. Albert thought that meant exploding bridges and Race thought it literally meant making engines, but after some explaining they were excited for him. 

One night on his way home from school, Race saw a little black kitten in a box on the street. He had to bring it home and therefore Scottie (short for Michael Scott) was the newest member of their family. Although it was Race’s kitten, it imprinted on Albert and sat on his shoulder all the time.

 

They had a pretty long engagement, almost three years. It didn’t matter whether they were married or not, their relationship was the same before and after. They weren’t perfect, Albert and Race got drunk and fought about stupid shit all the time, but Spot was always able to break it up pretty quickly. 

 

No matter what happened between them, they always woke up in each others arms. There was a reason Spot proposed. He knew he’d always love them. He always had.


End file.
